User talk:Leekduck
--Merbat Talk to me! 12:07, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Get Ben blocked Wikia wide! As a Turtler, you probably can't stand Ben. After his recent rudeness, cussing and general aggression he has proved that he is still evil. Sign here to help get him blocked wikia wide! See Me Here!_Hate Mail Here_MY EVIL ENEMY!!! Messege Ok so big deal blocked me, But I won the argument, You blocked me why? cos shark wanted you to, Why did you do what shark asks you to? Cos your scared that if you don't he'll quit?, Shark has been threatening to quit for so long, If he wanted to quit he'd have quit by now, When I quit a wiki I take five minutes and only tell one person or no people discretely, See were I'm getting at? Oh and look you gave him sysop powers on the fanon, I've been trying to become a rollback there for ages and I've got enough votes but not the power, And nobody is even aloud to apply for sysopship, but Sharkbate gets to in one second, why?, Cos if we don't he'll quit Did you know that the second most used motive for self harm in teenagers is so that they can manipulate others?, So that people get the feeling that if they affect them too much they'll kill themselves, so that they don't get punished and can do whatever they like cos if they don't, theyll die we cannot have someone like that on a wiki they take up time better used helping people who need it, if he says he'll quit let him quit. Overall if shark has power here now, I'm off, forever, even when my ban expires I wont come back, its pointless, goodbye. But overall I should thank whoever banned me because all you've done is prove my point, really I should thank you for letting me win the argument, me losing the argument would be shark quitting, so anyway, thanks. -Leekduck Stop this arguement! No one won. You just want to drag this on don't you? >Anyonmous< The argument will go on until shark either stops saying he'll quit or actually does quit, I don't mind being blocked (PS I know its you fiskerton)-Leekduck Reasons to stop: # Sharkbate doesn't deserve this. # Just because you think he shouldn't be here others oppose that. # Sharkbate is a good editor. # Sharkbate is a good friend as said by his friends. Fiskerton Phantom What about this: * If shark says he wants to quit let him quit, * Just because you think hes a good editor others oppose that * Hes abused his power and manipulated people by saying hede quit *(The above statement is not a lie he made people block kharazachi on the fanon even though kharazachi wasent even there) * Im a good friend according to my friends, why does what sort of friends he has even matter?-Leekduck Reasons to stop talking about him behind his back: # He probably doesn't like people talking about him behind his back. # He will block you to not allow you to edit talk. # He will most likely hate you. Fiskerton Phantom PS: It is my fault he went to the fanon. I told him. My response to that: * I dont like maniplative behaiviour that plays on others worries * I dont care, If he does then Thats just more evidence that hes a bad B-crat * He probably already hates me PS: I dont care its not your fault shark unlawfully gained power and blocked two users Leekduck RUDE RUDE RUDE RUDE YOU R THE RUDEST PERSON EVER!!! HOW WOULD U LIKE IT IF SOMEONE SAID THAT ABOUT YOU??? --Salteroi 11:32, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Motto you probably would never use. Musn't quit, Musn't fight, we must edit, that is right! Fiskerton Phantom Response to both things Ok salt thats hypocritical, mabye I am rude mouthy and stubbour, but who are you, someone who doesent even know me or vice versa, so come onto my Talk page and shout at me out of nowhere? And to fiskerton, Have you heard the motto If you see a problem and do nothing about it, then you are the problem Now stop spamming my page, I was only trying to wrap up my opinion, If you need me ill be on REAL wikis, like the un club penguin, uunpokemon or pikipedia (Pikmin wiki) Goodbye- Leekduck Alright! Bye then! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH THA SHARK BOI! 13:19, 14 July 2009 (UTC) COLLECTIVE I hope you guys realise its ''your fault that the walrus's and collective are now attacking club penguin BEN Are you Ben? -- The Emperor The Dark Side surrounds me- join and recieve power! 20:53, 14 July 2009 (UTC) no and now im annoyed that i wont be able to get unbl0ocked cos shark has lenthened my block for no reason actualy wompus could you unblock me now I didn't make your block longer! Read! Sea and Staffan blocked you! Not me! By the way, Ben said on XAT that he was you. --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH THA SHARK BOI! 21:14, 14 July 2009 (UTC) So your going to believe ben over me who has proof, ask wompus on penguin chat ben and me got into a fight-Leekkduck We don't believe ben. He is a lying, cussing, jerkface who can't ever be nice. --21:24, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Well why are people blocking me left right and centre cos sharkbate is gullible enough to believe ben, IM NOT BEN -LEekduck He dosn't believe Ben. Ben is getting on mine, shark's, and unknown's nerves. --I'M THE CODESTER! Talk 2 me, OR HAVE AVADA KEDAVRA USED! 21:28, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Hello! Hi Im Merbat Do You Remeber Me? And I Saw The Messege That Salteroi Leaved You (I Think It Was Time Ago.) But How Could He Do That? I Mean How Can He Be So Rude? And Did You Voted 4 Aqua? Cause I Like Lavander Or Maroon. Plz Respond Me. Bye!!! --Merbat Talk to me! 12:22, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Fanon There are Fanon, links everywhere though - the welcome notice - Wikifamily, Gaming links, etc. --'StainedClass' (HERE COMES THE METAL MELTDOWN) 12:23, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Here's an award from me, leekduck You may not be on the wall of balls, but at least you have THIS, you wonderful editor. I am da bomb! 18:22, 4 August 2009 (UTC) You're Welcome! I'm happy to make you happy!!! I am da bomb! 18:29, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Iamred Award! Here is my award! [[User:Iamred1|Iamred Is Cool!]] Speak to the Chief of Red Team! 12:12, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Forum If you are tired of tS showing up once a day to block people (you) and then leave see Forum:Regarding TurtleShroom -Deep Throat Ha, ha. TurtleShroom put up a disapproving sing at the top of your userpage. (I wonder why he didn't do that to me... I feel forgotten. Remind him that he despises me too.)--Karazachi التحدث لي لأن انا الرهيبة 17:51, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Karazachi Seal of Approval Re:Happyface I'm sorry, is this some kind of joke? Anyways, I don't dislike HF. I believe HappyFaceWantsToTalk is an imposter. Big difference.--N⊘tAnEditor 20:31, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Avatar You know you can change your avatar in your Preferences? --Antwan1353 That's Me! 20:14, 25 August 2009 (UTC) hey lots of the stuff you said about this, is correct. i whole-heartedly agree with you.-- C2' / 22:03, 28 August 2009 (UTC) thanks--leekduck anytime.'-- C2' / 22:07, 28 August 2009 (UTC) unaward I am taking away my award from you, Leekduck. You've lost all my respect. You are just too mentally unstable. Goodbye,--Antwan1353 That's Me! 00:00, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Are you there? --[[User:Unknown4|'Unknown4']] [[User_Talk:Unknown4|'Talk']] 22:09, October 14, 2009 (UTC) Explanation of Why I Can't Hate People, Only Items Okay. Since all I am doing is clogging the Shout Box, I'm going to have to explain it on your talk page. First off, I'm not inhuman, and I have faults, loads of them. Check my contribution list, fault after fault, recall Sharkbate's "firing" (I still regrret being so stupid), that's a fault. Recall my stupid hidden comment on the policy page, ALSO a fault. At hime, I argue with my parents, an extreme fault of which I regret every time. I go to a psychiatrist, LD, you have to have faults to visit a psychiatrist. For most of my life, I was completely sheltered from the evils of the world. I didn't learn the definition of common swear worlds until I was about eleven. I've only played on T-rated game (Super Smash Brothers), and I've never watched ''The Simpsons nor Family Guy nor South Park. My parents taught that swearing was a terrible, evil thing, and I quickly learned how to express anger without swear words. To this day, I have never sworn after I learned the meaning. In other words, the only time swear words have ever come out of my mouth are because I didn't know they were swear words. Most of that happened when I was very young (about six or seven). My mother keeps tabs on modern slang to further teach me about foul language. I'm a card carrying member of the "No Cussing Club", a group which promotes alternatives to swearing and encourages its cardholders to not curse or use obscenities. I've been taught my entire life how terrible swearing is; the only person who swears is my grandfather, and even he taught me not to do it. For the concept of hatred, I would have to point to my religion. In the Christian Bible, Jesus says hating someone is equivalent to murder, but instead of killing them, you despise them. According to the Bible, "hatred is committing murder in one's heart". However, items are not people, and fictional characters are not real people, and I was told that hating something that is not a person was not a sin and was therefore okay. This is why I can say "I hate that flavor of candy" or "I hate that computer" or "I hate Grand Theft Auto", or "I hate Harry Potter". None of those things are real, and hating them is not wrong because you can't murder Harry Potter the character or you can't murder Grand Theft Auto. There is a big difference in hating a living, breathing, human being and hating a programming code that simulates carjacking or a fictional character practicing witchcraft. So, to answer your question if I hate, the answer is YES, I do hate, but I only hate items, not people. Now, my mother and father told me that disliking a person was a whole different story. To dislike or to despise a person means you don't want to associate with them or strongly disagree with what they do or how they act. For instance, I admit'' it, I really dislike you because of your actions towards me and behavior on the Shout Box. 'Google defines the word ''hate as: "hate: the emotion of intense dislike; a feeling of dislike so strong that it demands action"http://wordnetweb.princeton.edu/perl/webwn?s=hate The difference betwen hatred and disliking or despisal is that if you hate someone, you want to do something bad to them, such as hurt them, get revenge, attack them physically, ect. Disliking or despising someone means that do not approve of what they're doing, but one who despises can go away, while one who hates continues to battle. Now that that's out of the way, I wish to say that I am sorry for how I acted on the chat log and that I am sorry for calling you rude. If you wish, I'll try and give you another chance on the CPFW, providing that you won't act rude and intentionally annoy me... I'm willing to give you another chance over there, so pleasebe polite. --† This is Serious Business! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Oooh, Yertle is performing his signature Bible Bashing Move! † 22:26, October 17, 2009 (UTC) P.S.: Unblocking... Hiya Glad you don't like the WoF,read my speech at the bottom of that page. --Happyface (Just Say Hi) 03:21, October 25, 2009 (UTC) What? I'm just avoiding edit conflict. --[[User:Pingali Moi|'Pingali Moi']] [[User_talk:Pingali_Moi|'Ca Plane Pour Moi']] 14:56, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Worst Oxymoron Ever That is the worst oxymoron I have ever heard. To disallow the Fanon to be involved in a discussion that involves IT ITSELF is true dictatorship and violation of freedom of speech. I don't know why you think you're so PWNsome, when in fact we give up a portion of our traffic to you by simply LINKING to this site. Why SHOULD we VOLUNTARILY lose traffic to a site that doesn't even APPRECIATE our existence? Good day sir, this wiki has fully converted to failism in my opinion, and you should expect the Fanon to sever all connection and ties to this site within the next month. But of course you wouldn't care about the actions of evil, tyrannical facists and dictators. --Explorer 18:52, October 25, 2009 (UTC) :We really don't mean it that way, but to be honest - once you put a giant essay on our forums - we get in a fight. Lets just have a CPW discussion for now. --[[User:Tigernose|'Tigernose']] [[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat']] • 18:55, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Welcome To Sonic Island Ready to build Leekland? Click here! -- 18:35, October 29, 2009 (UTC) Penguin Play Awards Christmas! --[[user:seahorseruler|''seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 13:50, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Murry Chirstmas Hi Walrus chat? - Wompus78 17:10, January 4, 2010 (UTC) RE: Hehe, thank you. Plus, you were part of it, so I put you in. --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] Talk2Meh 22:00, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Plz Hi, Plz Go To ''User:Merbat/Awards Bye!!! --Merbat Talk to me! 12:52, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Merbat Awards --Merbat Talk to me! 23:52, February 16, 2010 (UTC)